Alles gaat fout
Alles gaat fout ''Paasvakantie Special.'' Tsuki en Myuu gingen samen naar het winkelcentrum. Ze moesten iets vinden om aan te trekken voor het feest van vanavond. Het feest werd georganiseerd door Myuu in een disco, die ze had gehuurd. Toen ze in het winkelcentrum aankwamen, zagen ze dat het heel druk was. Maar ze hadden niets anders verwacht. Het was altijd druk op een zaterdag. "Ik zei toch dat we eerder moesten komen." zei Myuu geïrriteerd door de vele bezoekers. Tsuki keek haar met een frons aan en keek ook geïrriteerd door de drukte. "Sorry hoor." zei ze geërgerd "Maar als ik hiervoor geen tijd had. Dat was dan pech. Ik wou hier niet eens zijn in de eerste instantie." zei ze geërgerd omdat ze in het winkelcentrum zit. "Laten we nou maar gaan." zei Myuu haar antwoord negerend. "Pfff... Ok." antwoordde Tsuki met tegenzin. Ze persten zich door de menigte en gingen naar een winkel. Met veel moeite kwamen ze eindelijk bij de winkel aan. "Onze eerste stop: De CoolCat." zei Myuu toen ze voor haar lievelingswinkel stond. Tsuki lachte met haar mee want ze vond het geen slechte winkel. Haar lach verdween toen er iets tot haar doordrong. "Eerste stop?" vroeg ze met grote ogen vol ongeloof. Myuu knikte alleen en ging lachend de winkel binnen. "Bedoel je dat er nog meer stoppen zijn?" vroeg Tsuki paniekerig terwijl ze haar volgde. "Ja." antwoordde Myuu "Maar maak je geen zorgen, we komen heus wel op tijd." zei ze grijnzend. Tsuki's gezicht betrok en ging met tegenzin achter haar aan. Myuu keek naar de mooie kleding die er lag. Tsuki daarentegen zat gewoon wat kleren opzij te schuiven zodat het leek alsof ze de kleren bekeek. Myuu zag opeens een super mooi topje die haar aansprak. Maar Tsuki zag hem ook en vond ook dat hij haar aansprak. Tsuki en Myuu grepen op hetzelfde moment het topje en keken elkaar aan. Myuu trok het topje wat haar kant in en kreeg een valse gijns op haar gezicht. "Ik zag hem eerst, dus krijg ik hem." zei ze nog steeds vals grijnzend. Tsuki trok het topje in haar richting en begon ook vals te grijnzen. "Nee, ik zag hem het eerst." zei Tsuki ook vals grijnzend. Geen van bijden gaf het topje aan één van de twee. Myuu begon een beetje boos te worden en Tsuki ook. "Hij is van mij!" siste ze boos en trok het topje in haar richting. "Nee, hij is van mij!" siste Tsuki harder dan Myuu en trok het topje in haar richting. Myuu trok het topje ruw in haar richting en Tsuki weer in de hare. Zo bleven ze voort doen. Totdat er personeel van de winkel tussen bijde kwam. "Nu is het genoeg jullie twee!" riep ze niet al te blij. Ze trok het topje ruw uit de handen van de twee. "En nu allebei naar een andere kant van de winkel of jullie vliegen buiten." zei ze geïrriteerd. Myuu en Tsuki keken elkaar boos aan en gingen ieders naar de andere kant van de winkel. Myuu had intussen al iets gevonden en Tsuki ook. Geen van beiden liet het aan elkaar zien. Ze racede allebei naar de kassa, maar Tsuki was er eerst. Myuu keek haar niet meer aan. Tsuki verliet de winkel met triomph. Myuu verliet ook de winkel en ging juist in de tegengestelde richting van Tsuki. Het werd al laat. Het winkelcentrum ging sluiten en Myuu en Tsuki spraken elkaar niet meer aan. Ze zeiden niets tegen elkaar en gingen allebei hun eigen weg op. Het feest was intussen al begonnen. Gingka en Ryuga propten zich tussen de mensen door naar de muur. Ze kwamen hijgend aan bij de muur. "Wow, zeg," begon Gingka hijgend "je zus heeft veel mensen uitgenodigd. waar kent ze al deze mensen van?" vroeg hij verbaasd door het aantal genodigden. "Geen idee." zei Ryuga die één wenkbrauw omhoog trok. Hij zag in de verte Madoka dansen. Ze had een blij gezicht. Ryuga begon te glimlachen. Madoka ging toen wat drinken halen en een jongen ging bij haar staan. Ryuga's glimlach verdween meteen en een blik vol met haat verscheen direct in zijn ogen. De jongen begon tegen haar te praten. Madoka begon te lachen. Had ze het echt niet door dat hij met haar stond te flirten? Ryuga werd met de moment bozer. Hij gebruikte zijn drakenoren om te horen waar ze zeiden. "Je bent een mooi meisje." zei thumb|De jongen die met Madoka flirte.de jongen. Bij die woorden werd Ryuga woedend, maar hij ging nog niets ondernemen. "Bedankt." antwoordde Madoka lief lachend. Ryuga begreep er nu niets meer van en werd nog woedender dan hij al was. ''"Madoka lacht alleen zo lief naar mij!" ''riep hij mentaal. Toen wou hij niets meer horen en zag voldoende met zijn ogen. De jongen zat hevig met haar te flirten en tot Ryuga's grote verbazing zij ook met hem. Toen vroeg hij haar om met hem te dansen en ze accepteerde het. Ryuga werd over het randje geduwd, maar deed niets. Hij telde in zichzelf tot tien en ging dan naar hen toe. Ryuga had zich weeral vergist. Madoka was zijn echte verbonden persoon niet. Toen Ryuga bij de dansende twee aankwam, werd zijn blik serieuzer. Madoka keek naar hem, lachend. Ryuga lachte even terug, maar dan werd zijn blik terug serieus. Madoka keek verbaasd en zei tegen de jongen dat ze zo terug was. De jongen glimlachte en gaf Madoka een kusje op de wang. Ryuga balde zijn vuisten, maar liet ze toen weer los. Madoka keek hem nog verbaasder aan. Normaal gezien zou hij de jongen bespringen en hem tot mous slagen, maar hij bleef gewoon rustig staan. Madoka trok Ryuga mee naar buiten. Toen ze buiten waren werden ze allebei verlucht, want binnen was het alles behalve verlucht. "Hey wat is er?" vroeg ze. Toen opeens keek ze geschokt. "Huil je nou?!" vroeg ze heel verbaasd. Ryuga keek ook verbaasd en veegde over zijn wang en ja hoor er waren tranen. Hij veegde ze heel snel weg en wende zich weer tot Madoka. "Madoka," begon hij. Madoka keek blij. Ze dacht dat hij haar iets heel goeds ging vertellen, wel dat dacht ze. "het is voorbij." voegde hij eraan toe. Madoka versteende. "Wat?" vroeg ze nog steeds lachend. "Het is voorbij." zei Ryuga die zijn tranen deze keer inhield. "Je maakt een grapje, toch?" vroeg ze nog steeds vol ongeloof. Ryuga schudde zijn hoofd. Madoka lachte ondertussen niet meer. "Maar ik was toch je verbonden persoon!" riep Madoka met tranen in haar ogen. "Dan heb ik me vast vergist." zei Ryuga die zijn tranen inhield en geen gevoelens toonde. Madoka begon te wenen. Ze kon er niets aan doen. Opeens herinnerde ze iets heel belangrijk. Welke dag is het vandaag?" vroeg ze met grote ogen. "5 maart." antwoordde hij toen hij wist waarom ze het vroeg. "Een maand." zei ze huilend. Ryuga keek naar beneden en knikte gewoon. "Jij kan echt geen relatie in stand houden voor langer dan een maand zeker?" zei lachend door de tranen heen. Ryuga antwoordde niet en bleef gewoon staan. Madoka veegde haar tranen weg en stak haar hand uit. Ryuga keek haar vragend aan. "Vrienden?" vroeg ze lachend en wenend tegelijk. Ryuga keek haar met grote ogen aan, maar toch schudde hij haar hand. "Ok." zei hij met de glimlach waar Madoka zo van hield. Ze gingen allebei glimlachend naar binnen. Ryuga ging terug bij Gingka staan en Madoka ging naar die jongen. Na een paar minuten kwamen Madoka, Hikaru, Hyoma, Tsubasa, Misaki, Aki en Nile naar Gingka en Ryuga. "Waar is Myuu eigenlijk?" vroeg Ryuga plots aan Gingka. "Ze komt zo." was Gingka's antwoord. Toen kwamen Tsuki en Kyoya binnen. Nog geen seconde later kwam Myuu binnen. Toen ze Tsuki zag kreeg ze een trekje boven haar lip van woede. Tsuki mompelde iets onverstaanbaars. Ze zei precies 'Foeze showtrut.'. Myuu's ogen werden rood van woede, maar ze terkte zich niets van Tsuki aan. Ze ging naar Gingka en de rest. Ze legde haar arm over zijn schouder en nek. Hij gaf haar een kusje op haar wang. "He schoonheid." zei hij en knipoogde naar haar. Myuu keek in de richting van Tsuki. Ze maakte zich los van Gingka en ging naar haar toe. "Tsuki," begon Myuu. Tsuki draaide zich om en keek haar geërgerd aan. "Het spijt me." zei Myuu vol spijt. Ze nam haar tas en griste het topje waar ze om vochten eruit." Hier voor jou gekocht, omdat je hem zo mooi vond." Tsuki nam het topje aan. "Kun je het me vergeven?" vroeg Tsuki aan haar BFF. "Als jij het me ook vergeeft." zei Myuu glimlachend. Tsuki en Myuu knuffelden elkaar stevig. "En nu gaan we feesten!" riep Myuu en iedereen juichde. Myuu, Tsuki, Kyoya, Gingka en Ryuga dansten samen wild op de dansvloer. Toen het feest eindigde ging iedereen naar huis. Zelfs Madoka ging met Ryuga mee. Ze waren vrienden en wilden niets anders zijn. Einde Of wordt misschien vervolgd..... Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Special's Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Misaki Categorie:Tsubasa Categorie:Hyoma Categorie:Hikaru Categorie:Love Categorie:Drama Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Anime Categorie:Gingka